Pedaços de Mim LEJP
by Mandy Evans
Summary: Songfic- presente pra minha amiga Juh Pieces of Me da Ashlee Simpson ------------------------------- Lily se descobre apaixonada por james potter!


Pedaços de Mim

Pedaços de Mim

-Essa é mais uma songfic baseada na música Pieces of Me da Ashlee Simpson-

E eu dedico ela a minha amiga da minha ex-faculdade e que tava comigo quando eu tive esse flash ouvindo essa música às 08:22 da manhã! Joana, te adoro!

James Potter/ Lily Evans

Ela estava se movendo em sua cama, era mais ou menos 6h da manhã... porque o sol estava nascendo e ela o via pela fresta que tinha deixado na cortina... ela não tinha fechado os olhos a noite toda, se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro... porque ele a perseguia? Até em seus sonhos ela não tem paz!

**Na segunda eu estou esperando  
Na terça eu estou sumindo  
E lá pela quarta eu já não consigo dormir**

Ela não poderia ficar naquele quarto pra sempre, poderia? Ela tinha que estudar pros NOM's e tinha monitoria de noite e um passeio a hogsmeade no meio da tarde... ela não poderia acreditar no que seus olhos a mostravam... James Potter estava naquela poltrona que ele sempre ficava... e ela não podia acreditar que ele estava lá em pleno domingo às seis horas da manhã! Ou ele teve um pesadelo, ou não dormiu ou teve passeando pela escola de noite... porque ele estava dormindo calmamente... e que expressão de anjo ele possuía em sua face... surgiu um sorriso na face de Lily.

**Então o telefone toca e eu ouço você  
E a escuridão se torna uma visão clara  
**** Porque você veio me salvar**

Ela desceu pro salão principal... as quatro mesas estavam quase sem alunos... ao contrário da bagunça que sempre é às 9h10 da manhã... ela sabia exatamente isso porque era essa hora que os marotos acordavam num domingo como aquele...

**Oh... Parece que eu finalmente posso  
Descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
E eu gosto dessa sensação**

Olha só... alguém a está perseguindo... um ser que consegue escrever 101 qualidades de Lily... James a olhava sério e sentou na sua frente a encarando com um sorriso que misturava alegria ao jeito 'acabei de acordar' dos cabelos... ele falava alto sem perceber...

-Lily eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta... como você consegue fazer seus cabelos brilharem desse jeito?

-Segredo da minha cabeleleira... mas porque tá interessado nisso?

-Nada não... ele só me encanta... não sei se mais do que os seus olhos ou igualmente... Mas há algo te incomodando, não há?seus olhos mostram sua preocupação com algo...

**Oh... É como se você me conhecesse melhor**

**Do que eu jamais me conheci  
E eu amo como você consegue descrever  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim**

-Lily... seu cabelo vermelho é tão bonito, essas ondas no fim do seu cabelo realmente me intrigam, os seus olhos verdes são como janelas abertas para a sua alma... mas eu acho que gosto mais é do encanto que o seu perfume me traz...

-Potter... sossega um pouco só? Você está me descrevendo desde às 6h:45 da manhã... só faltou falar dos meus dedos dos pés!

-É porque você não usa sandália...porque senão eu falaria deles também!

-MENOS POTTER!

**Eu sou mal-humorada e bagunceira  
Eu consigo ser inquieta e isto é incrível  
Como você parece nunca se preocupar**

-Ah... eu perdi o meu brasão da monitoria... onde está? Eu preciso dele pra ir pro passeio da tarde... e sem ele eu não posso fazer a ronda de noite!

-Hummm

-Potter, você viu o meu brasão?

-Eu não... porque eu veria? Você bagunçou toda a mesa de estudo e sozinha!

-VOCÊ NUNCA SE PREOCUPA COM NADA??

**Quando eu estou brava você escuta  
Me fazer feliz é a sua missão  
Você não vai parar até que eu esteja aí**

-Como você anda calma...-disse James mexendo na mesa de estudo e vendo o pequeno brasão vermelho e dourado em forma de M – olha só o que eu achei Evans!

-Ei me devolve!!-disse Lily quase soltando fogo pelas narinas

-E ela tá virando um rabo-córneo húngaro como sempre... é de dar medo!-disse james pegando o brasão e o escondendo – só com um beijo...

-Seu sem-graça!-disse Lily dando risadas e indo em direção a ele.

**Eu caio... As vezes eu caio tão rápido  
E quando atinjo o fundo do poço e me machuco  
Você é tudo que eu tenho**

Lily havia tropeçado num pote de tinta preta que estava espalhado pelo chão, caindo no chão de boca no chão, cortando a boca de leve...James ao ver a cena foi correndo em direção a amada e a levantou, limpando-a e verificando o estado da boca...

-Lily... foi um tombo feio pra santa-monitora-Lily-dragão-Evans! Já pra ala hospitalar!-disse James oferecendo um apoio bem maior do que imaginou que teria dele... ele era incrível

**Oh... Parece que eu finalmente posso  
Descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
E eu gosto dessa sensação**

Ela nunca tinha percebido o quanto ele era preocupado com a saúde dela, se não fosse tão importante ela duvidava muito que ele ia acalmar elaenquanto a levava no colo pra Ala Hospitalar... ela fechou os olhos e tava aproveitando o colo...

**Oh... É como se você me conhecesse melhor  
Do que eu jamais me conheci  
E eu amo como você consegue descrever  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim**

Depois de uma curta temporada de 5 minutos na Ala Hospitalar, ela já estava se sentindo recomposta quando James começou a falar de novo

-Acho que eu nunca vi a sua boca tão corada como vi quando você caiu...

-Potter, vai começar com esse papo de novo? Vou te transformar num sapo verde...

**Como você sabe todas as coisas que estou prestes a dizer?  
Eu sou tão previsível?  
E se está escrito em meu rosto, espero que isto nunca se apague  
Yeah...**

-Num sapo verde com pintinhas vermelhas que coaxa à meia-noite as notas musicais e dance conga num pé só... você já disse isso na semana passada ruivinha!-disse James sorrindo

-CHATO! Não era pra você completar meus pensamentos... você sabe como eu odeio...- Ela foi calada por um beijo

-La la la!

-EIII hauahuahauhauahuahu volta aqui agora! –disse Lily voltando a correr atrás de James, ele realmente nunca iria crescer!

**Na segunda estou esperando  
Lá pela terça estou sumindo  
Em seus braços  
Então eu posso respirar**

Ela não o tinha alcançado, mas ele parou e se sentou num sofá, ela se sentou ao lado dele e encostou nele fechando os olhos...

-Você não sabe mas você é um cara metido, brincalhão... mas eu adoro-te –disse Lily sorrindo

**Oh... Parece que eu finalmente posso  
Descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
E eu gosto dessa sensação**

Era incrível mas ele era o único que conseguia acalmar ela... parecia que foram feitos um pro outro...

-Eu sei que você me adora... Você não é a única que ama o todo poderoso, gostoso apanhador do time de quadribol, ruivinha!

-BESTA, METIDO!-disse ela o empurrando de leve – BOBO!

-Também te amo, Ruivinha!

**Oh... É como se você me conhecesse melhor  
Do que eu jamais me conheci**

-Hihihi... sem comentários sobre você, Potter!-disse Lily sorrindo

James a vendo rir daquele jeito gravou a risada em sua memória e decidido a fazê-la rir, começou a falar no tom de voz mais feminino e irritante que conseguira

-Eu falo isso mas te amo, James... Você é o amor da minha vida! Quer casar comigo? – disse James imitando com certeza Lily

-BESTA!-disse lily tacando uma almofada

-Mais um item pra minha lista!

**E eu amo como você consegue descrever  
E eu amo como você consegue descrever  
E eu amo como você consegue descrever  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim  
Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim**

-Mais um item James? Quantos itens você já escreveu?- disse Lily olhando pra ele curiosa

-98 pra falar a verdade... mas achei os últimos três itens da lista...

-Ahé e quais são?

-Sua risada, o seu beijo e o seu jeito quando você cai... –disse James a beijando

--FIM--

Fanfic em tempo recorde... exatamente 1 hora e alguns minutos

Tou com preguiça de fazer matemática... mas agora são 09:41 da manhã

Beijokas pra Juh e quem ler essa fanfic

MANDY EVANS – 13 DE SETEMBRO DE 2008


End file.
